Island Getaway
by humbleblossom
Summary: Sakura has slowly given up, Syaoran hasn't spoken to her in months, at a loss she decides that her life needs a change and agrees to go on an Island Getaway with her new friend Jun, but all is not as it seems.
1. Boracay

Full summary: Sakura has slowly given up, Syaoran hasn't spoken to her in months, at a loss she decides that her life needs a change and agrees to go on an Island Getaway with her new friend Jun, but all is not as it seems.

**Author's Note: New Story! I hope everyone likes it. Thank you to my beta Wings of Wind!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

Please review but no flames.

**Island Getaway**

Chapter 1- Boracay

"Sakura, hurry up or we're going to miss our flight."

"Coming!" said Sakura as she rolled her carry-on bag behind her.

Sakura was heading to an island getaway with her new friend Jun. Jun had been trying to get Sakura to date him for months but she had turned him down every single time. However, she had agreed to go as friends to White Beach, Boracay for an island getaway.

Jun, Sakura's new friend was always trying to spoil Sakura with gifts even though she told him he didn't need to, and she didn't particularly want them either. With that in mind, one would wonder why she agreed to go on this getaway in the first place, right? Well, truth to be told, she agreed because she just needed to get away from everything.

She only agreed to go with Jun because she was still in love with a boy, a boy that hadn't spoken to her for a few months and she needed to get her mind off of him.

They had fallen in love while capturing the Clow cards and had confessed their feelings for each other. They had stayed close through middle school and even started dating when they were in high school, to Touya's dismay. The long distance started to take its toll on both of them and before Sakura knew it, they had slowly drifted apart. She was still in love with him, with her Syaoran, but his duties to his family had made him busy and he seemed to have forgotten about her all together.

She had started college and had met Jun in one of her classes a few weeks into school. She thought he was nice but a bit pushy, trying to get her to date him all the time. Then after Syaoran had stopped writing and calling she decide it was time for a change.

So here she was about to board a plane with Jun to a beautiful island getaway.

As she checked into the fight all she could think about was Syaoran. Why had he stopped calling? He didn't even email her. The first few weeks, she had thought that maybe he had gone on vacation with his family and he just couldn't reach her but as the weeks turned to months Sakura gave up hope. Of course she had tried to call him multiple times, sent plenty of emails and she had almost gotten on a flight to Hong Kong to find him but with her studies she just couldn't leave. Tomoyo had supported her as best she could and had even reached out to Eriol to try to find out what was going on with Syaoran but even Eriol didn't seem to have an answer. Sakura reached out to the clan through magic but had been blocked out by something that both her and Eriol suspected to be the work of the elders. So Sakura had sadly given up.

Sakura didn't speak much during their long fight. She ended up falling asleep for most of it.

Her dreams were strange, muddled, she couldn't get a read on what was going on. Clow Reed had appeared and tried to tell her something, a worried look etched on his features, and when he spoke Sakura couldn't hear him. There was a haze there that no matter how hard Sakura tried she just could not lift from the dream. Suddenly Sakura could hear her name being said but the voice wasn't Clow's.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up we're about to land." Sakura opened her eyes to find Jun smiling at her as he shook her gently awake. "It looked like you were having quite the dream there Sakura." said Jun with one of his sweet smiles.

Sakura couldn't figure out what to make of the dream only that Clow was trying to warn her about something and he couldn't seem to get it through to her.

As the plane landed all Sakura could think about was that Syaoran hadn't spoken to her in months and Clow couldn't seem to speak either but before she could truly process the idea Jun spoke.

"Sakura? Hello? We've landed are you ready to go?" asked Jun already standing as others made their way out of the plane.

When they got to their hotel in White Beach, Boracay they headed to their respective rooms to unpack.

"Sakura, what do you say about hitting the beach first?" asked Jun after they met back in the hallway between their rooms, Sakura agreed. By the time they stepped out of their rooms, they were ready for the beach with their swimsuits on. Sakura's was in a Tomoyo design, of course, from Tomoyo's summer collection. A pink bikini halter-top that had a white bow in the front, and for her bottoms Tomoyo had designed a matching bikini bottom and ruffled skirt that Sakura wore over it. Sakura also included her sealing wand as a necklace and carried her beach bag with her towel, sunscreen, water and of course the Sakura cards. Jun had come out wearing black board shorts and a t-shirt.

"Wow, Sakura you look great." said Jun.

"Thanks," said Sakura blushing a bit, "The beach is a great idea!" replied Sakura, she had initially planned to suggest it herself, the hotel was right on the beach and something told her that should be their first stop.

They headed to the back of the hotel which led them straight to a beautiful beach.

"Oh it's so lovely here." said Sakura.

"It is, isn't it?" said Jun stretching a bit.

Sakura stared out at the vast blue ocean and white sand in front of her. The sight was simply marvelous. It was so beautiful, she could hardly believe her eyes. The water sparkled and the warm waves splashed her feet gently. The shine of the sun felt good on her skin. Sakura turned around and started to unpack her beach bag when Jun interrupted her.

"Sakura, let's walk along the beach. It's beautiful out we don't want to waste it." said Jun as he took Sakura's hand in his and started walking along the shore line.

Sakura hesitated when he took her hand, this wasn't what she wanted and she had made it perfectly clear to him. When she tried to remove his hand she found that his grip tightened on her hand.

"Sakura," said Jun as he turned, still holding her hand in his. "I want you to know I have strong feelings for you and I want you to be my girlfriend." Jun smiled sweetly at her. "What do you say?"

"Jun, I…" started Sakura.

"Sakura?" said someone a few feet from Sakura's right side. Sakura turned toward the ocean where the voice was coming from.

"Syaoran?" said Sakura shock and surprise filling her voice.

* * *

**A/N**

Please review and thanks again to my beta!


	2. Vacation?

Full summary: Sakura has slowly given up, Syaoran hasn't spoken to her in months, at a lost she decides life needs a change and agrees to go on an Island Getaway with her new friend Jun but all is not as it seems.

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 hope you like it**

_Special thanks to _**koga the oc fan**_ and _**mbinns**_ for adding this story to your favorites list!_

_And to _**brightambereyes, ****SkDiaz, SparkleStar101 **_and_** Syao Blossoms**_ for adding this story to your alert list!_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

Please review but no flames.

* * *

**Island Getaway**

Chapter 2- Vacation?

Standing there in his swimsuit, dripping wet from the water was Syaoran, his brown hair tousled and amber eyes fixed on Sakura's emerald ones.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran and Sakura both asked at the same time.

"Vacation." replied Sakura softly, "y-you?"

"Same. I just felt like I needed to come here…" replied Syaoran.

Sakura saw Syaoran staring at her and Jun and realized that they were still holding hands so she quickly pulled her hand away from Jun's.

"She's here with me." said Jun looking at Syaoran with unconcealed dislike.

"Syaoran… I haven't heard from you in… in a while. What's going on?" asked Sakura with her head down.

"What? Sakura I've…" started Syaoran.

Jun interrupted Syaoran by saying, "Sakura, I think we should leave now."

"What? but I'm…" said Sakura but Jun had already put his hand behind her back and started to lead her away. "Jun… stop. I really think I need to talk to him."

Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran who seemed confused and hurt at what was unfolding in front of him.

"Jun, really. I need to." said Sakura when Jun still didn't relent.

"I _said_ we have to go Sakura." replied Jun, acting as if Sakura's words didn't affect him in any way.

Sakura didn't like the way Jun was treating her so she did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Time!" said Sakura and everything froze, the wave about to hit her feet was still as she turned to face Syaoran.

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura, did you just use Time?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes. It seems it was the only way I was going to be able to talk with you." said Sakura.

"Sakura what's going on? Who is that? Is he your… your boyfriend? Is that why you haven't been replying to my emails lately?"

"Lately? Syaoran what are you talking about? I haven't heard from you in months, and no, Jun is not my boyfriend." said Sakura frowning slightly.

"What? But I told you I was training and you sent me a few emails but then said you were really busy with school and you wouldn't be able to email much anymore. I kept sending you emails but you haven't responded in a long time." said Syaoran, even more confused.

"Syaoran, you never told me that you were training? And I haven't gotten any emails from you in months. I never sent an email saying I was to busy for you…" said Sakura.

Sakura and Syaoran both stared at each other confused at exactly what was going on.

"Oh dear I was afraid this would happen." A voice erupted from the stillness of the Time card. Sakura knew that voice, and true enough, Jun was standing there, smirking, unaffected by the Time card.

Sakura gasped in surprise. "Jun… h-how did you?"

"How did I… get out of Time's spell? Is that what you meant? Easy. I'm just powerful enough to do so, Sakura. Powerful just like you. We're a perfect match, can't you see?" said Jun. "This… boy, he pales in comparison to me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." said Syaoran as he flared his power to show that he was hiding his true aura.

"Hmm that's a bit more impressive but still." said Jun, blinking his eyes for a second before unleashing a powerful aura himself, much to the surprise of Syaoran and Sakura.

* * *

**A/N**

Please remember to review. Chapter 3 is finished and ready to post! I'll wait until I have some more reviews and I'll post it.

Also please check out my betas stories **Wings of Wind ** u/2016640/

**brightambereyes**- Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me. I'm glad you like this story idea!

**SparkleStar101**- Thanks for the encouragement! Looks like your mind is hard at work… but your gonna have to wait and see!


	3. A Compromise?

Full summary: Sakura has slowly given up, Syaoran hasn't spoken to her in months, at a lost she decides life needs a change and agrees to go on an Island Getaway with her new friend Jun but all is not as it seems.

**Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

_Special thanks to _**brightambereyes**_ for adding this story to your favorites list!_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

Please review but no flames.

* * *

**Island Getaway**

Chapter 3- A Compromise?

"You shouldn't be cocky." said Syaoran.

"Cocky? Neither of you had any idea what has been going around you these past few months. I think it's safe to say I'm already winning." said Jun.

"Winning? Winning what?" asked Syaoran.

"Sakura of course. I am the most powerful Sorcerer of our generation and my family is very powerful. My family wants me to have a wife who is worthy of me, a powerful wife and Sakura well… she is going to be my wife." said Jun.

"What?" said Sakura and Syaoran at the same time.

"Please, it was so incredibly easy to tear you two apart… All I had to do was block some emails and a few phone calls on Sakura's end and Syaoran, I must say, you're pathetic. A few faked emails and you can't even tell the difference." said Jun, a smirk gracing his features, basking in his 'victory'.

"You were blocking us from each other?" asked Sakura, wide eyed with disbelief.

"Yes. Because, Sakura dear, you had to see that Syaoran isn't the one for you. _I_ am." said Jun, "but enough talking."

Jun sent a blast of energy at Syaoran, and unprepared, the latter was sent flying across the beach.

"Syaoran!" exclaimed Sakura as she watched in horror.

Syaoran slowly got up. He was a bit banged up from the blast but nothing too bad, he looked at Jun and upon seeing his smug expression, Syaoran summoned his sword.

"Oh a little toy?" said Jun.

"Yeah you could say that." said Syaoran as he concentrated, Raitei Shourai, lightning! yelled Syaoran as he sent his spell at Jun, who was surprised for only a second before he recovered and blocked the spell. Syaoran then ran forward trying to close the gap that had been made between them. Jun sent out another spell hitting Syaoran in the chest making him drop to the ground.

"Syaoran!" screamed Sakura as she tried to run forward but was caught by Jun.

"No, Sakura you're coming with me." said Jun smirking.

"I will never come with you!" said Sakura, struggling against him. "Let me go!"

"Oh I think you will." said Jun.

Syaoran had started to rise with the help of his sword. He readied himself for another attack. He sent a powerful surge of energy at Jun. Suddenly Jun was hit, he cursed out in pain.

"Well that was annoying." said Jun as he slowly healed his wounds. "Come on Sakura you're coming with me." said Jun as he grabbed Sakura by the arm and started to pull her away.

"No!" said Sakura as she kicked Jun's legs out from under him and started to run toward Syaoran.

"Oh no you don't Sakura. I see what I have to do now. I will make you come to me." said Jun his voice angry.

Jun starts to say a spell in a language Sakura couldn't understand.

Sakura turned to look at Jun confused. "W-What are you doing?" she asks. Getting no answer she turned back to Syaoran, and panic immediately filled her face.

"S-Syaoran… you're disappearing." said Sakura as she ran to him.

"I know… Sakura I… I'm being pulled somewhere. This is powerful magic, very old. He's sending me somewhere." said Syaoran looking into Sakura's eyes, his form becoming transparent by the second.

"What can I do? How can I stop it?" cried Sakura, tears muddling her head and blurring her vision.

"I… I don't know." said Syaoran, "Sakura… I… I love you."

Crying Sakura replied, "I love you too Syaoran. I will find you I promise, nothing will stop me." said Sakura as she grabbed into Syaoran's slowly disappearing hand.

"I know you will. I always have faith in you." said Syaoran as he disappeared into nothing.

Turning back to Jun, Sakura was furious, "You! Give Syaoran back to me!"

"Oh Sakura. Don't you see? I love you. I'm doing this for us." said Jun.

"Us? Jun there is no us. We're _just_ friends." said Sakura desperate to get her point across.

"That's where you're wrong Sakura… we are meant to be together. The two most powerful Sorcerers in the world." said Jun.

"No! The ones that are meant to be together is Syaoran and I!" said Sakura.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I guess I'll just have to change your mind." said Jun.

"I want Syaoran back now." said Sakura, her eyes narrowing dangerously, her power flaring.

Laughing Jun said, "You have such great power Sakura. Tell you what I'll compromise will you. I will send Syaoran back…" he paused a bit to see hope lighting up Sakura's face before continuing, "Yes I will send him back, _but_ only after we are married." Jun smirked at her.

"Think about it Sakura, I'll bring him back, back from someplace where you will never find him. After you marry me and promise you will never see him again, I'll set him free. Otherwise, he will die there alone." He briefly paused, "I'll give you some time to think it over." said Jun before he disappeared, leaving Sakura alone on the beach.

* * *

**A/N**

Again please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to my beta Wings of Wind for her edits.

**brightambereyes**: haha I'm glad you were surprised about Jun! I do try

**Wings of Wind**: haha well I'm glad you like it I would hope my beta would enjoy reading what she edits!

**sakurablossom729**: thanks for the encouragement it means a lot!

**Koga the oc fan**: Thanks hope you liked the chapter a big twist at the end! Thank for the review it means a lot to me.

* * *

I want to take this time and thank everyone who has added me to his or her author alert list!

**Beyondinfinite, brightambereyes, dfackler12, Karate Bookworm 1, Khimae, MaidenAlice, Mid-Summer Romance, Nirvana of Darkness, RosyRedPen, Wings of Wind, xxXandraaLingxx and xxxStarryNightsxxx.**


End file.
